In enclosures such as CATV nodes 90, for example Scientific-Atlanta's Gainmaker® or 1 GHz node, cable management is typically difficult as enclosures get smaller and capability expands. In outdoor enclosures this is particularly difficult due to the minimal amount of free space and the fact that the upper 92 and lower 94 housing halves are closed up together and compress the cables inside. A major problem is that cables get trapped or pinched between the two housing halves 92, 94 when the units are opened and closed. The cables become damaged and then the housing does not seal properly. What is needed is a means to secure cable of varying length within the sealed enclosure, but then permit any of the cables to be easily utilized when needed.